Tsubasa Chronicle meets Kingdom hearts 2
by Sakura1067
Summary: a crossover between Kingdom Hearts 2, Tsubasa Chronicle, Sonic & Legend of zelda...chapter 3 is up, working on chapter 4 right now...
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Chronicle meets Kingdom hearts

Disclaimer:this story invloves characters from Tsubasa Chronicle, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts (2), legend of zelda and many more...and made up characters from the author herself...  
hope you like^^

[this is all in Ally's point of view (1st P-O-V)]

Chapter1: Ally the two tailed fox~

As we traveled to Hollow bastion (Radiant Garden) at a slow five miles an hour pase, I yawned as it remeinded people that I was bored to death, Donald sighed deeply and glared at me. "Will you cut that out Tails, it's getting VERY annoying for the last few days?!" Donald shouted as I paid any attenion to him- I knew he was going to say that anyway...Amy Rose lightly laughed as she looked away from Donald's glare. Hmm? Who am I you ask?, My name is Alyssa Sakura Hyrule, I'm the 2nd daughter of the famous royal family, of course, Princess Zelda was born first, then came me. Why am I with Sora's friends and mostly Sonic the hedgehogs's friends? Allow me to explain, You see a long time ago at the age of four, The Evil King (Ganondorf) had used his dark magic (His darkness) on me and caused his magic to go through my heart...which caused my heart to shatter into card-like memories and my memories/Visions that I had seen when i was young to scatter into different worlds, however, most of them came back to me. And I ran away from the Country of Hyrule to escape his wrath to put Hyrule in Eternal darkness forever.

Where did I live for the rest of my life you ask? Well, I somehow arrived to another world called Earth. and I have lived there for the last seven years...at the age of 15, my journey was a legendary hero/Guardian of Kingdom hearts was born. When I awoke, that was the first time I met Sora, Donald and goofy, and Also roxas. I joined them as we then met Sonic the hedgehog himself in the forest Temple. The Forest temple, that was the first place that i'd gotten my memory back. most of my memories were into different worlds or where in that world, but was in a temple...Some of the worlds had villians who smehow found my scattered memory and used it's sacred light for evil, of course, I threw myself toward the villian to beat him/her up to reclaim the memory. The more I collected my memories, the more I remembered my past, However, The evil king sensed my light from within my heart and released monsters to try and stop me. But as we advanced, we stopped at the world I ran away from-Hyrule. I wasn't scared though, I had a lot of memories of that world from long ago...but the one thing that shocked me was that I was the second royal Daughter, Princess Elise.

When I remembered Him, everything changed. When I had to fight him, things dramatically changed for the past few months...Everything had changed Before I lost my memories once again...but this time, it was not his darkness that erupted from within me- It was an acient symbol called "The Wings of Memories" that caused my Pshysic power to corrupt my memories to make me see parts of the future, however, it was inturrupted when the Wings of memories combined with Kingdom Hearts's Power, causing me to not only become a hero...but a guardian of Kingdom hearts. But there's one question that still bother's me...why me?Why is it that I get caught in these situations that also causes the future memories to escape out of me and scatter?? When those memories escaped, He and Xemnas laughed evily before the ones I had collected remained within me. I was still myself- but the other part of me was lost in pieces and was scattered to many worlds...

I still remembered some of the future memories...like this one...this memory had images of four people and a small white creature standing beside me in another world, which still makes me wonder...Will I be able to see Them on my never-ending journey that seems to go on for days until the day I die? Or will this future vision fade away and remains fake that must have came from my god-forsaken dreams??

"Ally?? Tails, Are you okay?" Roxas asked as I overheard his voice and looked at him with no expression on my face that seemed to turn pale within every second. "Yeah, i'm fine...just wondering if that one vision of those four people and a creature will be true..."I replied back to him with a sigh. "It's probably going to become true Tails," Sonic said as I turned my head to the left facing him. He sat on a plain white chair next to Tails (Miles) who was busy working on a new invention for me."I mean- you can see things from the future right?"/

"Most of it..." I stated.

"Well, that might be true, most of your visions are true...except for that one memory of you betraying us, which happened to be made by Eggman himself..."Sonic said as an image of appeared in his mind. Hmm? Why is Eggman getting in the way of this?? Well, you all know that Sonic and Eggman dispise each other ever since I was born, but when I met sonic, Eggman thought that I would be the target. Apparently, Eggman somehow knew that I lost my memories and knew what they looked like- he decided to make a replica of my card-like memory, but he placed a fake memory within it. When that memory went into my heart, it immedietly came back out and shattered when I realized that it was fake, that memory had a little devise inside that happened to get a sample of my DNA.

"When it went through me, I knew that something didn't look right....now I can tell that a memory is fake!"

"how?" Amy asked.

"the color of the card...my memory color is blue, Eggman's replia's are red and black..." I answered.

"Oh, now I see, thanks for the info Ally!"

"your welcome Amy!"

"Look! Where almost there!!" Axel shouted out as we all looked forward seeing Hollow Bastion up ahead.

"That got me thinkin', If there are any memories that belong to Tails, how can we tell if Eggman had made a fake memory that had the same color as Ally's memory?" Goofy asked. I paused for the moment, than shouted out, "That's The Problem!!, you see, i can't tell which is which since his is made out of regular darkness!!".

"Aw, phooey...what's next, the four people arriving in Hollow bastion??" donald said outloud as we arivved in hollow bastion at last...


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa Chronicle meets Kingdom hearts

Disclaimer:this story involves characters from Tsubasa Chronicle, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts (2), legend of Zelda and many more...and made up characters from the author herself...  
hope you like^^

[this is all in Ally's point of view (1st P-O-V)]

Chapter2: The Vision Comes True~

As I breathed in oxygen and breathed out carbon dioxide (why am i thinking of Biology right now?!) through my nose, I stretched out my arms as Sora walked past me dodging my right arm, he took ten steps away from me and stopped looking at the construction of the remains of Hollow bastion. "There still working on it?!" Sora shouted as I walked up to him and explained to him that thousands of heartless, maybe even more are probably around that area. "Good point." Sora replied as I sighed while looking around for the four people- after all, the background of that vision was Hollow bastion.

"Okay," Amy rose shouted out as we all came up to her except Sonic who happened to be two to five feet away from her, "we might have to split up and search for the four people-". "But Amy, How can we tell if it's Them- I mean, Hollow bastion has changed and people who lost their homes because of the heartless are still here, this place also allows strange things. For example: Us, were different than the people who are here... So if they come, how are going to know??" Cream the rabbit asked as that question filled every body's mind, except me. I didn't want to bother them so I didn't say anything until they know. Shadow huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at Knuckles who also happened to cross his arms.

"I know!" Miles shouted out as he pointed to the sky as everybody leaned in except me who knew the answer but didn't want to say it, he remained quiet for a few minutes..."Well? what's the answer?" Amy asked. He then said outloud to us, "I forgot." as everybody except Miles, shadow and I hit the floor. Shadow shook his head as I started laughing, Miles looked up at me. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "You should of asked me...I mean- I know what they look like..."I said as Amy slowly sat up and also looked up at me as everybody else sat up or stood up. "Oh yeah..." Miles said out loud as I patted him on his back to cheer him up.

"Okay then, tell us what they look like? How many guys??how many girls??" Amy asked as I answered every question:

"three guys, one girl."

"hair color of each guy?"

"One has Blond hair, one has black hair, and the other has brown hair."

"eye color?"

"The blond guy has blue eyes just like sora's, the black haired guy had Crimson red eyes just like shadow's, and the brown haired kid had of course brown eyes."

"the girl, what's her hair color? and eye color??"

"the girl's hair color is Cinnamon and her eye color was Jade green."

"What were they wearing?"

"I'm not a shopaholic like you Amy so I can't describe the clothing's, but I can tell that they came from different worlds."

No one else said anything, I then changed my voice to a guy's voice saying out loud to them "Anymore Question's you wanna ask??" as they all shook there heads. Why did I change my voice? Because I felt like it, I can actually change my voice to sound like famous people. For example, I can sound like Johnny Deep, Jack Black, Christina Aguilera, and many other people...I can also sound like Shadow, but he hates it when I do that.

"O-Kay, since now we know what they look like, let's split up and find them, maybe they arrived before we did," Sonic said to us as Rouge splited us up, "Okay, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Axel & Demyx, you guys will look around here, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Amy, Shadow, Ally and I will look on the outskirts of town!". We all agreed as Miles threw a communicator to Sonic who grabbed it with one hand. "Will use this to communicate!" Miles explained as Sonic agreed, I nodded as I shouted out to them "See you guys in a few minutes!" as we parted ways searching for the four people...

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

As the two groups went different directions, they didn't pay any attention to the sky as a small area of the sky began to bulge and sink down to the ground, a couple of people noticed what was going on and freaked out. The sky touched the ground and bursted open within a few seconds, as it disappeared...

"Puu, We arrived in the new world!!" the small white creature shouted out. Syaoran lifted his head up as he looked around seeing people looking right back at them. "Wow, this world seems calm!" Fai spoke out as Sakura slowly stood up and looked around. Syaoran noticed Moogles floating around, which ment that mokona can wander about in this world.

Kurogane stood up the whole time and noticed Miles running about, he held out a navigator that looked like a blackberry cell phone, he pushed a few buttons and he was contacting Sally Acorn. He past by Kurogane and mokona, Fai, Sakura and syaoran. The screen showed a symbol of a heart that had wings on both sides, right above the heart was a crown. And right underneath the symbol, there were words that stated, "The Freedom Fighters Rescue Team". Suddenly, the screen gotten a signal and Sally Acorn appeared on the small screen. "Oh, Hello Tails, how's the team?".

"Good, but we have a problem..." Miles said as there conversation continued:

"what's the problem?"

"Were looking for four people and a small white creature..."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because Ally saw them in a vision, she said they would be here today, so we all went in two groups."

"Where did Ally's group go?"

"Well, that's the other problem for me, they must have went through the outskirts of Hollow Bastion A.K.A Radiant Garden..."

"And where's Sonics group?"

"they went to search for the four people in this town..."

"Oh, well, you better catch up to Ally's group- oh i almost forgot, tell Ally and the others to go to Merlin's place right after you find them...I'll be at Merlin's place, I also need to talk to those four people about something that involves all of us..." Sally explained as Tails agreed, just as he was about to hang up, sally told him to wait a moment, "Yes Sally?".

"Tell Ally to go and get cloud, he has to be in this too..." she said.

"okay then, I'll tell her this!" Tails said out loud as Sally smiled at him as he hanged up and placed the blackberry phone away. He looked around and overheard someones voice in the communicator, he quickly took it out.

"Hello?" he said out loud as the signal was fading, "H-hey miles, Get the others over here to the Bailey, there are crap-loads of Heartless all o--" I was then cutted off as the signal was gone...

"What?! Ally?!---" he noticed the signal was gone and he immediately placed the communicator away as he began to find sonic. "Sonic!! Ally and the others are in trouble!!" Tails shouted out as Sonic overheard his voice, He dashed toward his voice as he saw him and skid to a halt.

"What's going on Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It's Ally, there at the bailey, they need your help!!"

"but what about those four people?!" Knuckles exclaimed as Syaoran knew who they were talking about, he then turned to face the others. "There talking about us!" Syaoran said as kurogane glanced at Axel who was also glancing at him back. "And I think I just found them..."Axel said out loud as the group looked at him, "Why do you say that?" Miles asked. "Because They're right behind Miles..." Axel answered as everyone turned around seeing Syaoran and the gang, Tails turned around as he noticed the white creature. "Y-You must be the group that Ally saw in her visions!!" Miles yelled out as Syaoran blinked his brown eyes.

"Your friend saw us in a vision??" Syaoran asked as Cream nodded as she explained, "You see, Ally is able to see parts of the future, and she saw many visions of you guys...". "oh, I see...so she's able to use magic, huh?" Fai asked as everyone agreed. Suddenly the signal came back from the communicator, " What's Taking you guys soo long?! Hurry it up already!!!" Amy screamed as Axel grabbed the communicator. "What's going on over there??" He asked as Amy screamed back," Owch?! Were at the Bailey, T-there's too many heartless over here!! Please help us!!".

"Hold on, Were coming!!" Axel shouted out as he and the others turned away and headed toward the Bailey except Miles who remained behind." We might need your help." Miles said to them as Syaoran agreed and followed Miles to the Bailey.

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

"Well, are they coming?!" I asked as Amy shouted out "yes, there coming!!". Shadow took out a gun and shot a heartless in the head s he ket firing multiple shots at the heartless, some of the heartless grew large wings and was flying, of course shadow shot them too. I held out my Hyrulian sword as I slashed at least four to six heartless at once, but the more I slashed at them more came in. "Aw,Hell no!!" Shadow shouted out as he took out a chaos emerald and shouted out "Chaos Control!!!" as he disappeared. While Roxas slashed through the heartless, I noticed that most the heartless were wiped out since Shadow was able to stop time with that chaos emerald, Sora was in his Valor form as he slashed through the heartless, but they kept coming. Shadow appeared right behind me as he took out a long wide gun and fired shots at the nearby heartless. Donald used blizzard which helped out a lot as sora was able to kill those that were frozen, my sword disappeared as I took out my small staff that was a symbol of kingdom hearts and the wings of memories, I moved away from Shadow as I yelled out, "Ribbon Thunderbolt wave slash!!" as I spun around at least three times, did one back flip and moved my arms back as I slammed my arms along with my staff to the ground as I caused a yellow electrical light to come out of the ground and expand as it hit almost every single heartless.

"Nice wave slash Ally, you should use that staff once in a while!" Sora shouted out as he also did an attack that caused the magic from the keyblade to expand, it wiped out a few heartless as more came. "this is never going to end huh?!" Amy asked while shouting out. "Hey, at least were all fighting together," Sora replied back. Shadow fired two shots at two heartless in the head and in the stomach, "But they keep multiplying the more we attack them!!" Shadow exclaimed as Amy and I were out of breath, "well, at least we tried right Tails?"Amy asked while still exhausted. "Yeah..huff...but I think...huff...Shadow wants to kill more...huh Shadow??" I asked between breaths. "Hell yeah!!" He yelled out as I laughed. "Well I'm not ready to give up...huff...we've only just begun, right Tails?" Sora asked as I agreed, "Yeah...I agree...".

"You okay Tails? You don't sound too good..."Shadow asked. "I'm fine...huff, huff...I must have pulled a muscle or something...on my left side, but I'll be okay..." I explained as I was ready to fight. the heartless were waiting for us to give them the signal to fight, they surrounded is in one huge circle. "You want more," Sora asked as shadow yelled out, "Come and get some, we can take you on until the day I die!!". "Ally!" Sonic shouted out as I turned my head to the gates seeing Sonic and the others running toward us. Knuckles quickly used fire punch as he went through the heartless punching them one by one, Sonic ran through them as shadow began firing multiple shots that the heartless that were thrown into the air. Amy pulled out her hammer and swung at a few heartless as we all began to attack the heartless. Syaoran told sakura to wait here as he dashed into the battle and took out his sword named scarlet flame and also helped us out. Kurogane slashed through the heartless with his long sword like as if the heartless were rag dolls. Fai, sakura and Mokona remained out of the battle as the heartless began to decrease. "Look, There almost gone!!" Miles said as I teamed up with sora, we both did a Hyrulian stand for a few seconds, then we slashed through them like as if we both lost it. Shadow was about to shoot a heartless when he was out of bullets, he threw the gun away as he took out a pistol that had crap-loads of bullets as he fired it directly at the heartless.

As sora and I stopped at the same time, he fell to the ground letting people know that he was out of the battle and desperately needed rest. I remained standing as my leg's couldn't stop shaking since i was badly injured. there was only one heartless left, I suddenly lost control of my legs as I fell on my knees. Just as the heartless came up to me, I glared at it with my two different colored eyes. I felt someones hand on my left shoulder, I looked up seeing Shadow with the rifle in the other hand, we didn't have no expression on our faces until a small smile appeared on mine. he moved the rifle toward the heartless and fired two shots at it's head, as the heartless disappeared Shadow and I didn't hesitate when Shadow's rifle disappeared. He helped me up as Syaoran came to me and helped me as well, "Thanks for helping me up dude," I said at last to him. "Your welcome." Syaoran replied as I was able to stand on my legs, i lifted my weight off of Syaoran's shoulder as I walked passed Miles and Amy who happened to follow me.

"How can you move your body when your badly injured?" Kurogane asked as I then stopped and placed my hand onto my pendent as a green aura was covering by wounds. "Ally doesn't give up that easily!" Amy said out loud as the aura faded away as I wasn't covered with cuts, bruises or wounds, I looked up at kurogane who dared to stare right back at me. "Just because Ally is a human girl, but inside she has the genes of a Black Andes Wolf and the Legendary two-tailed fox, rumor has it that the legendary two-tailed fox had grown wings of an angel...but no one knows why." Miles explained. "Isn't she suppose to look like you guys" Kurogane asked as he poked the tip of my nose, I blinked my eyes at least twice and within a few minutes my fox ears and two-tails popped out right in front of him. "Holy Crap!!" He shouted out as he backed away from me. "Sorry about that, they have to come out sometime, they mostly come out with I'm blushing or something embarrassing happens..." I explained as my fox ears moved back. Amy walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my stomach, "And she joined the team because she was different than everybody else!!" Amy spoke out as Cream's Chao named Cheese floated toward my face and began messing with my left fox ear, "Chao! Chao!" Cheese squealed out as I wanted a chao someday.

Sakura looked at me and said to us, "Are you the one who saw us in your visions?". I turned my attention to her as I nodded my head, "Yup, the visions I see don't come everyday...they come like once every week or so...but this one bugged the living heck out of me every night, and since the vision isn't going to bother me anymore let's go to Merlin's place. Before we came here I met Leon along the way..." I explained as we all agreed. "Okay, Follow me!!" Amy shouted out as she letted go of me and lead the way to Merlin's place, my fox ear's lowered as I was the caboose- I never did like being last for some strange reason.

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

As Leon sighed as he watched the screen on the large computer, Cid told them that something was wrong with the DATA they had, so he did at least ten Re-starts on the computer as he added more information to The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Data page. Yuffie stood in a corner as her eyes remained shut for at least four minutes. Merlin was nowhere in sight. Yuffie's eyes opened as she turned her head to the door as it swung open from Amy, "Were back!!" She said out loud as we all entered inside the house, I was the last one to enter in as I used my physic magic and closed the door, Sakura was amazed by my magic and wanted to see more. I showed her more as I used the elements of Fire, Ice, Water, Earth and so many more...

Sally walked up to me as she gave me a hug, "Welcome back Ally," Sally said to me as I nodded back to her with a small smile. "Omigosh Ally, You're back!!" Sasha the green cat cried out as Sally took three steps back and letted Sasha Hug me as tears sprinkled all over me, including my clothes. "It's good to see you too Sasha, can you do something for me?" I asked. "sure, what is it Ally?" Sasha replied as I told her this with a little feeling, "Can you turn off your sprinklers please?". Sasha wiped the tears away as she agreed with my question. Suddenly, my shadow that was behind me came in front of me as my shadow was turned into a from of an Imp before my eyes. "What's with the Great depression??" Midna asked as I looked at her and told her, "You know Sasha, she's just worried about me. And don't call her the great depression, I don't want to think about History or World Geography right now...". Midna shrugged her shoulders as she giggled lightly, she then floated toward Sally who quieted he rest of the team. "Okay everybody, Listen up! We all know that Ally had no Choice but to leave the team out of her journey to search for her memories, and she still is on her journey...And I also know that we're all reunited at this moment...". Everybody listened to her speech as she continued,

"Since Ally left, Eggman and the forces of Darkness Joined together and destroyed the base...and we had no other choice but to run away and come here and wait until she returns...And here she is, and it was also smart of her to replicate most of the base and held the actual copy within her pendent...". Mokona got on to Fai's shoulder and noticed the symbol on my pendent, "It's that symbol that we saw when Miles was contacting Sally!!" Mokona shouted out as Sally continued, "So you noticed huh? That is the actual symbol of the Freedom Fighters we use, it also symbols Ally's Grace and Intelligence...". "But anyway, You changed Ally since the last time we all met you..." Sally stated as everybody turned and faced me. "yeah well, just to let you know...the old me, is now dead." I replied as Andrew the bat, Sonic, Knuckles, Bunny, Lola the rabbit and many other people laughed. " But deep down the old you is still within you!" Sonic shouted out as Knuckles laughed, "Whatever!" I replied back as Sally quieted the team. "So Ally, Got any info about Eggman or the darkness itself??" Sally asked as I nodded. I walked up to where she was and explained, "well, We all know that Eggman is trying to stop me from re-claiming my memories, but I have good news and bad news...".

"Well, tell us the bad news first!" Victor the crocodile shoted out as he lowered his techno music and placed his headphones around his neck. "the bad news is that Darkness is slowly growing stonger and strnger by the second- I can fell it still within me." I explained. "I knew it, we'll never get out of this situation!" Charmy the bee said out loud, "Pipe down Charmy!" Chris the grey wolf shouted out as he turned his head and looked at me with his emerald green eyes, "So tell us the good news!" he asked. "the good news is that darkness is growing at a five miles an hour pase, so we still got time to stop it...and it's we also have enough time to find another area where we can build a new base with miles and Lola's technology..."I explained.

"Well that's good news!" Chris stated.

"However, it has to be on another world-".

"So..." Jet the hawk spoke as i turned and faced him.

"It won't be that easy, traveling to different worlds to find a specific area is a difficult task...".

"Let's try the country of Hyrule-" Chris was cutted off my me.

"No, Hyrule is out of the question!".

"Why not?" Jet asked.

"Because the base in hyrule is fully covered in darkness, and the last time I was in Hyrule Eggman was their and he found the base and placed A robotic Tails Doll within it!!" I explained quickly as everyone remained quiet. The Tails Doll...those three words scared the team, even thinking about it scared them...I sighed as I crossed my arms on my chest and walked back and forth, "Why the Hell would he put that-that thing in the base at Hyrule anyway?!" Shadow asked as Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai were confused. "I don't know, but if he finds us or the base we made, he's probably going to send it to that world..." I replied back in a low yet calm voice. "What's a Tails Doll?" Syaoran asked as everyone stared at them wide eyed. Miles sighed in despair as he stood up and walked up to Sally, he turned around and faced Syaoran and the others. "It looks just like me..." Miles said as his fox ears lowered, "but scarier." I said as I explained to them what it was.

"The Tails Doll...is the most deadliest, malevolent thing in the world..." I explained, I wasn't planing on scaring anybody especially Sakura, my voice sounded like someone struck my voice box which made me sound like a girl but yet a guy at the same time. "the images of it that rush through my thoughts made my heart sink when I first saw an actual image of it...and when people-even little kids in Hyrule started telling it's malevolent story of killing and or stabbing people, it made my heart sink even more as they even described it...blood all over it's body; it's nails came all the way down to its hips. It's eyes were dark and the only thing you can only see is a small red dot...and when it attacks...well, nobody saw it attack...".

"Why?Why didn't they see it?" Roxas asked as Knuckles answered to him, "Because it kills people at night...that's why people don't see it coming when they least expect it...". "So, it kills people when there asleep?" Sora asked. "Yup, and since eggman built one, he probably made more..." I replied back. Everyone remained quiet as I sighed. "Did the story scare you or freak you guys out?"I asked. Syaoran shook his head, "It may be real, but I never seen it before-" Syaoran spoke out. "Then don't plan on seeing one, it's scary lookin'!" Andrew shouted out as I told him, "I have seen it before- twice actually, and it looks gross in the mornings than at night when you don't see it...can't believe I'm going to say this but, don't plan on seeing it...It'll kill you in a matter of seconds once you take one glance at it..." I explained as Sakura had a worried look on her face.

"So sorry for scaring you!" I stated as I looked at Sakura. "N-no it's okay, I'll be fine..." Sakura replied back as everybody except Syaoran and the others sighed in relief because we changed the subject. "By the way, what are your names?" sally asked. "I'm Syaoran, this is Princess Sakura" Syaoran explained as Sakura bowed to us. "I'm Fai, this small creature is Mokona, and this is Kuro-Tan!" Fai explained as kurogane glared at him. "uh-oh, Kuro-rin is mad at us Fai!!" Mokona stated out loud as Fai smiled.

"Oh wow...um, anyway, why are you guys here?" Sally asked.

"were looking for Sakura's feather, or memories to be exact..."Syaoran explained as they both ignored Kurogane, Fai and Mokona who was now being chased by kurogane who took out his sword and began swinging it around. "Oh I see, so her memories look like feathers right?" Sally asked as Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura wanted to see more of my magic as I opened my hand releasing a flame within the palm of my hand. "Doesn't that hurt?" Sakura asked as I shook my head, "Nope, my magic cannot hurt people...unless if I snap or someone/something makes me mad..." I explained as she poked the flame which gave her warmth on her index finger.

"Sounds like you guys need help looking for them, huh?" Sally asked. "N-no- I mean we can handle it..."Syaoran stated. "But there are heartless all over the worlds, who knows, maybe even in other dimensions...Also, maybe most of Sakura's memories are in temples." I said out loud. "Temples?" Sakura asked as I nodded my head and explained, "I'm sure Syaoran knows this but Temple are ancient places that I have to go through, some temples have monsters inside that I need to defeat in order to get my shards of memory back...However there were some temples that didn't have my memory...".

"Which reminds me..."Syaoran said as he called Mokona, it floated towards them as it landed on top of Syaoran's head. "Mokona, do you sense a feather here?" he asked. "Let's see..." Mokona said as he lifted its ears and began shaking a little...It then stopped. "How is it, Moko-Chan?" Sakura asked. It then lowered it's ears and said," There's none". Fai and kurogane stopped what they were doing as they both looked at Mokona, Kurogane ran up to it and grabbed mokona by the ears, "So we just wasted three hours being in this world because the princess feather wasn't here?!" Kurogane shouted out as everybody moved away from kurogane. I turned my head to the left facing Syaoran, "Does this happen alot?" I asked. "Not all the time..." Syaoran replied back as we all watch Kurogane stretch out mokona's ears, "Hey um...can I ask you guys a question..." I asked as Amy stood right next to me as I looked at Syaoran. "sure, what's the question?" he asked. I breathed as I felt nervous now...why was I nervous?? I then asked them, "Is it okay if...um...if we can come along with you guys?".

Kurogane overheard my question as he threw Mokona across the room as he kept is eyes on me, Mokona screamed as it was flung across the room. Blaze the cat noticed that mokona was headed toward her as she caught mokona. "Nice catch Blaze!" Silver the hedgehog spoke as Blaze nodded and gave back Mokona to Sakura. "Thanks." Sakura said as Blaze nodded and noticed that I didn't move an inch as I stared into Kurogane's crimson red eyes as he stared back into my Blue and light purple eyes. Syaoran and Sakura looked at me as Fai did the same...

The whole staring into each other's eyes moment lasted for at least three to five minutes...

--End of chapter 2--

**Just to let you know, The tails doll thing...I just putted that in there to get it out of my mind...but don't worry, the tails doll will not appear in any further chapters...  
~Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubasa Chronicle meets Kingdom hearts

Disclaimer:this story involves characters from Tsubasa Chronicle, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts (2), legend of Zelda and many more...and made up characters from the author herself...  
**I do not own ClAMP, KH2, Sonic or LoZ...only the made up characters...**  
hope you like^^

[this is all in Ally's point of view]

Chapter 3: Protecting what was his...  
Previously from Chapter 2 •  
_ "Hey um...can I ask you guys a question..." I asked as Amy stood right next to me as I looked at Syaoran. "sure, what's the question?" he asked. I breathed as I felt nervous now...why was I nervous?? I then asked them, "Is it okay if...um...if we can come along with you guys?"._

_Kurogane overheard my question as he threw Mokona across the room as he kept is eyes on me, Mokona screamed as it was flung across the room. Blaze the cat noticed that mokona was headed toward her as she caught mokona. "Nice catch Blaze!" Silver the hedgehog spoke as Blaze nodded and gave back Mokona to Sakura. "Thanks." Sakura said as Blaze nodded and noticed that I didn't move an inch as I stared into Kurogane's crimson red eyes as he stared back into my Blue and light purple eyes. Syaoran and Sakura looked at me as Fai did the same..._

_The whole staring into each other's eyes moment lasted for at least three to five minutes..._

"Eh?" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time as Kurogane and Fai remained quiet. Amy took three small steps in front of kurgane and said, "Um, allow us to explain...you see, In order to collect Ally's memories we have to go to different worlds...and um, the gummi ship will be able to follow you guys...so, umm, can we come along with you guys?". "Besides, we won't cause you guys any trouble...but if Eggman finds out, we'll deal with that later." Sonic explained as I agreed. "I don't know..."Kurogane said at last as he examined me, "You don't look like the type that can fight.".

I pulled a face, "I can fight, I can take down a thousand heartless in a wide area...I can take care of the monsters that you guys aren't familiar with...Even the bosses in the temples...besides, I'm not scared of anything." I explained as kurogane kept examining me. My clothing's looked just like Sora's only my clothes were more female-ish, the color clothing were black, blue and purple...the jacket sleeves were cut to my elbows, the pants were cut to my knees. The black shirt I wore underneath the jacket was A silk shirt...two things are making me very umcomfortable:

#1. I'm skinny and I have curves.

and #2. It attracted people...the curves even caught Kurogane's attention, which made me feel very uncomfortable when he examined me...

"Ally's the calmest person you'll hang around with," Rouge the bat said out loud to make kurogane snap out of it, "And the more you stare at Ally's curves, it's making her even more uncomfortable when she's going to be around you..." Rouge stated. Just as kurogane looked away, I moved away from him and hid behind Syaoran. Kurogane turned to face me, but I wasn't there. "Aw, kuro-rin made Ally-Chan move away." Fai spoke as kurogane glared at him. "but anyway, we have to ask yuko about this!" Mokona said as it jumped out of Sakura's arms and landed onto Rouge's head...suddenly a hologram of Yuko appeared in front of the computer screen.

"Hello Mokona, What do you need?" Yuko, the dimension witch asked as I stopped hiding behind Syaoran. "Oh, Hello Alyssa." Yuko said to me as I lifted my head and looked at her, "How do you know me?" I asked. "Your famous, but anyway, how's princess Zelda?" yuko asked. "T-they're good, she tells me that the twins are very annoying once every day...but other than that there okay..." I answered. "what did you needed?" She asked. "Is it okay if me and the team can join Syaoran and the others??" I asked.

"_If you wish to go, there is a price..._" Yuko told us as the team thought about it, Sally came up and asked, "We will go, but what's the price?". "_the price is that..only a few of you can go..._"yuko said to us. "Excuse me, but how many can go??" Amy asked as yuko remained quiet for a few minutes...she tthen said, "_no more than **Sixteen people**..._". "Damn, there's going to be a lot of people in this group..." Shadow said outloud as sora, donald, goofy and roxas stood up, "Were coming with you Ally!" Roxas said out loud.

"_Four down ten to go!_" Yuko said as I waited for more. Sasha stood along with knuckles, cream, sonic, miles, Shadow and amy. "Were coming too!" Sasha stated as Yuko nodded, she then counted those who wanted to go...

"_Okay, eleven down four to go_".

then rouge, Axel and Demyx stood up.

"_three down one to go_".

"Does this include me??" I asked as Yuko nodded. I looked at the team as nobody stood up...just as I turned away, Chris sighed as he stood up. I looked at him as he slowly walked toward me, His Black jacket went very well with his grey and white fur color. His black pants were cut to his knees, he also wore a white choke collar (sometimes changes the collar to a black one). His light green eyes reflected in the sunlight and glows at night, kind of makes me wonder how he joined the team in the first place...

he came up to me as he turned his head and faced Yuko and said to her, "I'm going..." He said with a calm and gentle voice. Chris was the type that would always be calm even when darkness grows and continues to wreak Chaos to most of the worlds...He doesn't care if darkness consumes everything in its path, he only cares about is Protecting something of what's His. "You don't have to come, it's your decision... so you can choose whether you want to or not." I explained as He looked at me and told me in a calm voice, "I'm doing this for you...".

I remained quiet as I looked at him, he blinked and shown a tender smile on his face. "Come on Ally, we gotta go to another world with Syaoran and the others!" Amy said to me as she grabbed my right arm and pulled me away from Chris as she took me outside of Merlin's house. Chris smiled as his white cheeks turned light pink as he followed slowly behind, "Thanks Yuko!" Mokona shouted out as it landed on Chris's head as she waved goodbye as the hologram faded away...

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

"Are we ready to go here?" Sasha asked as I shrugged my shoulders while facing her. "It's because Sonic doesn't want to be near Amy...You know Sonic, he doesn't want to be near Amy, but yet she wants him to be near her..." Knuckles said out loud, I sighed in despair as I walked right in between them and said, " Amy, Sonic, can you guys just deal with this in the next world...please?" I asked. "Sure." Sonic said as he speed walked toward Knuckles and Miles. "Alright then, we'll talk about this when were at the next world..."Amy stated as she walked toward Sasha and cream. I walked up to Syaoran and the others, "Sorry about the delay..."I said to him. "It's okay with me..." Syaoran replied to me as Mokona opened it's mouth wide as a strange light surrounded all of us.

"Good Luck guys!!" Lola shouted out to us as I waved back to them.

"Good luck with finding your memories Ally and Sakura!!" Andrew shouted out.

"We'll be contacting you guys sometime!!"Victor shouted out as I groaned while waving back at them.

"In the meantime, we'll return back to Earth and await for your return!!" Sally shouted out as we all agreed as the light that surrounded us began to rise as we were stucked into mokona's mouth. As mokona closed it's mouth, the light covered mokona and just like that, the light faded away into the sky as we headed off to the next world. Sally sighed as she turned away...

-----

while heading to the next world, I fell asleep while floating past Chris..." Ally must have been tired..."Amy said to the others as Chris watched me float by him, "Well of course, since Tails fought those heartless at the bailey, she wanted to leave Hollow bastion to get some sleep..." Miles explained as Chris blinked his eyes twice and reached out to me. Shadow noticed what Chris was going to do as he punched Kurogane's shoulder. "Damn, you punch as hard as I-" Kurogane was cutted off as Shadow pointed at Chris, kurogane glanced at him when he turned his attention to Chris. Just as Chris was close to grab my arm, we started falling downward instead of forward.

then Chris realized that we were falling from the sky, Sasha screamed as she covered her eyes, amy grabbed onto her as they both screamed the living hell out of each other. "Pu, we arrived it's a new world!" Mokona shouted out as it grabbed onto Kurogane's black cloak. The girls screamed except for Sakura who grabbed onto syaoran. "Fox!" Kurogane shouted out as the nick name gave a cold shiver down Chris's spine, "I'm not a Fox, I'm a wolf...and the name's Chris!!" Chris shouted out as he glared at kurogane who ignored it. "Get sleeping beauty!!" he exclaimed. As Chris turned to face me, he noticed that I was glowing...and my eyes were opened- except that I looked like I was in a trance. suddenly Mokona's eyes grew big, " Mekyo! There's a feather in this world!!" Mokona said out loud as Syaoran asked where. "It's up there!! On that ship in the sky!!" Mokona Answered. "Wait...why is there a ship floating in the sky??" knuckles asked out loud as Chris remained where he was just watching me being lifted up my the wind, I only looked up at the ship as my hands were held together and was covering my heart. The currents from the wind pulled me upward since my weight was too light, Roxas noticed what was wrong with me.

"S-some thing's wrong with Tails!!" Chris shouted out as everyone turned their attention to me. "Ally! ALLY!!" Roxas shouted out...I turned my head to face them, Syaoran noticed that look when Sakura gave that same look to him before she lost her memories...Sora moved toward Chris as he asked me, "What's wrong Ally? Why are you looking at us like that??". I didn't do anything until I slowly lifted my left arm and pointed at the ship and said in a calm voice, "My...my memory shard...it's up...there...". Miles screamed as it got Syaoran's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked as Miles waved his arms back in forth shouting out, "The Ocean! Were going to land into the ocean!!" Miles shouted out as it immediately goten Sonic and Sasha's attention. "Gah, I'm afraid of water!!" they both shouted out loud as we were falling downward. "Sora!" Chris shouted out as Sora looked at him then turned to see me reaching out to them. "I know that look..."Sora shouted out as Kurogane overheard him as he looked at me who was reaching out to them while being in a trance, "That look can only mean two things!!". before sora could finish, Miles shouted out "Incoming!!" to all of us. "Chris get Tails now!!" sora shouted out as he pushed him toward me as he reached out for me again. Splash!! we all fell into the depths of the ocean, everybody else went up for air..."Are we okay?" Miles asked as the girls agreed, everyone else did the same. Sonic was somehow able to run on top of the water as he ran in a huge circle around us. Amy looked around for someone..."Hey where's Ally?? and Chris??" She asked as everyone looked around.

Under the sea...I was falling into the darkness of the ocean...  
"_...What...What's happening to me?..._" Spoke my mind as I was slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean..."_That presence...I know that feeling..._" spoke my mind yet again as I slowly opened my eyes seeing water everywhere I look...Suddenly I saw something swimming toward me, but I couldn't tell who or what it was. "_what's that...is that...Chris?...I can't tell...everything's too...blurry..._" Spoke my mind as I closed my eyes and was also losing air...And that person what was swimming toward me, was Chris, he was able to grab me and pulled me back up to the surface, he held me close to his heart as my left arm was hanging out as he swam toward the surface as fast as he could as I remained Un-conscious in his arms...

---End of chapter 3---

Ohnoes, Ally is un-conscious!! But wait...Why did Chris blush before they arrived in the new world??  
Why did he save Ally??


End file.
